If you give a Winchester your love
by psychobabblers
Summary: ...he will want it for the rest of eternity.


_A/N: The last sequel to _If you give an angel a burger_. Unless I feel like writing more, I suppose._

* * *

><p>Two dark shapes murmur sleepily in their beds.<p>

Two dark shapes unnaturally still in a dark room. They breathe in and out so slowly it's as if they have no need for breath at all. And perhaps they don't.

Gabriel is the first to move. The moonlight reflects strangely in his eyes, as if the light is reluctant to stop touching.

"What're we doing, Castiel?" he says. His voice is subdued, grave in a manner his face is unsuited to.

Castiel smooths a hand over the rumpled blankets of the bed he is sitting on and considers the question with the air of a being who has all of time. "Falling," he says finally, solemnly, as he would if proclaiming eternal judgement upon a soul.

"Falling," Gabriel snorts.

"Yes," Castiel says firmly. "Falling forever."

"Forever's a long time, Cas." Gabriel's uneasy, one hand fiddling with the edge of a jacket draped casually on the back of the chair he's perched on. When he remembers to take a breath, he can smell Sam on it. There's a flutter of wings and he appears on the bed closer to the door. A rustle of feathers as he shifts into a more comfortable position.

Through it all, Castiel is watching, patiently waiting for him to compose himself.

Gabriel doesn't seem to notice. A packet of Skittles appears in his hand and he carefully rips one end off. He ceremoniously turns it over on top of Sam's sleeping form, but slowly, so the candies don't spill everywhere and wake Sam with their click-clack noises.

Castiel waits as he selects a green one and considers it.

"I can do forever," he finally says, as if that hadn't been decided the first time his eyes had slid upwards to meet Sam's all those years ago. Castiel's expression doesn't change as he nods slowly.

There's a sudden shower of rainbow as Sam bolts upright in his bed, wide awake. He's wide-eyed for a second, staring into the darkness before his mind catches up to him. "Gabriel," he says as sternly as he can while yawning in the middle of the name. "I am not a table."

Gabriel rolls his eyes, which Sam can't see unless he catches the moonlight glinting off of them. By the way his eyes narrow slightly though, he probably has. "Go back to sleep, Sammy." Sam just looks at the Skittles all over his bed in disgruntlement. Gabriel snaps his fingers and they're all back in the package, safely sealed. He places it on the nightstand next to Sam's pillow.

Can't resist kissing him.

"Sam?" Dean's annoyed voice comes through a muffled pillow. "Go have your angel-lovefest somewhere else. Some people are trying to sleep here."

"Actually," Cas points out helpfully from the end of Dean's bed. "Only you are." Somwhere on the other bed Sam makes a muffled groan that could be taken as agreement.

Dean's sleep-tousled head appears from under the pillow. "Cas, are you doing that watching me while I sleep thing again? 'Cause we talked about that. It's freakin' creepy, man."

"I could sit on the tree outside your window instead, if it will make you feel better," Cas offers.

Dean stares at the angel in bafflement and suspicion. Cas looks back at him innocently until Dean throws up his hands in defeat. "I'm going back to sleep," he declares. "You two, keep it down over there."

Gabriel lets Sam go and takes a satisfied breath.

There's some rustling and some mutters before everything is still again.

"And please don't sit outside on the tree, Cas," Dean adds from under the covers, as if afraid he will wake to find his angel staring at him from outside his window. Gabriel snorts with amusement and moves to leave.

"Well'p, I'm off then," Gabriel says. A hand suddenly latches onto his arm. He looks down at it in surprise.

"Stay?" Sam asks softly.

Gabriel looks across the room at Castiel, who has powered up Sam's laptop and is playing Solitaire on it with the sort of solemn intensity that he does anything with. He looks comfortable there, as if playing computer games in motel rooms while the Winchesters sleep is simply routine. Gabriel kind of wants to know what that naturalness feels like.

He settles back down on the bed and the grip on his arm slowly loosens.

"Forever," he whispers to the sleeping Sam.

The moonlight wraps itself around the four of them like a promise.


End file.
